Stuff
by CRaZYLoVE71
Summary: A day in the life of the Wasabi Warriors. You know, the craziness, the stupidity...the usual! '"Why would we need a Jacuzzi or a hot tub? If you people hadn't noticed, this is a dojo!" Kim said sarcastically after rolling her eyes at the two.' XD
1. Chapter 1

**These are just one shots I think up from time to time.**

**The first bit of this is inspired by CimorelliFan98 - I'm give her/him the credit for it.**

**Hope you like it. Pls Review.**

**XD**

**°*•~°*•~°*•~°*•~°*•~°*•~°*•~°*•~°*•~°**

"Little more to the left...to the right...no_ my_ right..." the blonde said, relaxing on the bench reading the latest karate magazine.

"Remind me...again how your...helping," complained the brunette between grunts.

"I'm supervising," she replied simply, not moving from her position.

Just then, their friend known as Jerry Martinez burst through the doors, mid-sentence, followed by a bored looking Milton. Eddie followed close after on his phone, seeming not to be paying any attention to what Jerry was saying.

"- then I was all like 'No _way_ would she choose _you _over_ me, _I mean _come on.'. _Then he was all like 'No you _come on_'. Then I was all like -" Jerry was interrupted.

"Jerry, does this story have any purpose?" Asked an annoyed Milton, crossing his arms.

"YES! So anyway, I was like 'I'm totally swagalicious. Who wouldn't want a piece of this'," gesturing to himself.

"Obviously not the girl you're talking about since she said, and I quote, 'Not in a million years'." Eddie said, joining into the conversation without looking up from his cell screen.

_"Yeah, _but in a million years _then _she'll date me. _I _still have a chance." Jerry replied, grinning widely and earning eyerolls all around. Well, except Eddie.

Ringing sounded through the dojo, bringing Eddie back to what exactly was going on.

"Hello...Uh huh...No WAY...but that's stupid...fine...BRT," Kim said into her cell phone.

The guys all gave her weird looks as she ran to her locker and collected her mini purse.

"That was Grace. A new shop just opened up and she wants us to check it out" she said looking at them.

"I thought you and Grace hated each other..." Jack said questioningly.

Kim just shrugged. "It's complicated"

"Oh, I love that movie but I feel that 'A Walk To Remember' is _way _better," the strawberry blonde said.

Everyone gave Milton a weird look.

"Julie and I have weekly movie nights and it was her turn to pick." Milton explained.

"Well, see you guys!" Kim said as she sped out of the dojo.

"But practice is about to start and we have finshed moving the - and she's gone," Jack sighed

"Hey Jack, I need your help," Eddie said, walking towards him.

"Sure. What's up?"

"You know Melissa?"

The brunette nodded.

"Well I asked her out, she said yes, so I need you to help me plan the perfect first date," Eddie said.

"Hey! I have as much dating experience as Jack. Why didn't you ask me?" Jerry asked, hurt.

"Or me. I _am _the one with the girlfriend." Milton added.

"No offence guys but Jack probably knows more about girls than any of us. He's the closest to Kim." Eddie said.

Milton nodded in agreement while Jerry folded his arms and muttered, "I'm just as much a ladies man as he is,"

"Well, you need to find out what she's like. If she's like Grace or any of the other cheerleaders, she'll probably want to go to a romantic movie then go to a fancy restaurant. If she's like _Kim _she'll be OK with grabbing a burger then heading off to the skate park. But even so, she's still a girl so remember to pull a few cheesy romantic gestures," Jack said.

"How would you know what Kim would like in a date? It's not like you're dating each other," Jerry's eyes then widened, "Are you?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Let's just get ready for practice,"

"You guys _are _dating! Otherwise, you wouldn't avoid the question!" Jerry said, pointing at him.

"NO, Jerry! We're not!" Jack said while walking to the changing rooms, deliberately not facing the others.

"He _totally _likes her," Milton said, hoping the brunette hadn't heard.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jack called out.

"GOOD!"

"Hey! Where's Kim? She's over forty minutes late!" Rudy said, he himself only just walking into the dojo.

"Rudy, you're only just walking in now. Where have you been?" Jack asked.

A huge smile crossed the sensei face. "Me and Bethany just had a date and I guess we lost track of time. That stuff happens when you're in love. _Love._" He said dreamily.

"Sounds like you're not the only loverboy here." Jerry said, nugging Jack with a goofy smile.

Jack rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when a voice cut him off.

**"**Come _on _Kim! You look great!" Grace grunted out, dragging Kim into the dojo.

The guys stopped what they were doing and looked at the situation at hand.

"NO...WAY!" The irritated blonde replied, still being dragged.

Finally, Kim gave in. She stood up, brushed herself down and glared at Grace, "You happy now!"

"Very!" was the perky reply.

The eyes of the guys widened, even Jack's jaw dropped. However, he soon closed it before he started to catch flies.

Jerry wolf-whistled.

Grace had forced her to buy and wear a purple, 3/4 thigh length dress with silver jewels at the hem. Kim had insisted for it to have straps. She was not going to go all out like she did for Ricky Weaver.

"I still can't believe you made me buy this!" the blonde huffed.

"I still can't believe you wanted to wear jeans and a t-shirt for the Talent Show." Grace retaliated.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Kim your entering the Talent Show? But, you don't have a talent!" No prize for guessing who made that stupid comment.

As Kim's fist was just about to connect with Jerry's jaw, Jack caught it and slowly lowered it down.

"Kim's going to sing!" Grace squealed.

"Don't tell people!" Kim said.

"Why not? You're a great singer!"

"Hey, why don't you let Eddie sing a duet with you? He is surprisingly a good singer," Milton asked.

"Sure, I guess," Kim muttered.

"I did not see this coming! I'M IN!" Eddie replied, happily.

"Hey, if you guys are gonna sing, I could always let you use one of my bands songs. You know, to give taste to the music world once again!" Rudy said excitedly.

"We're not gonna sing _'Love Ninja' _for the Talent Show, Rudy" Kim replied blankly.

"Fine! It's not like I care or anything!" Rudy said, clearly upset as he stomped to his office and closed the door.

There was a moments silence before Kim spoke.

"I'm gonna change..."

She walked to the changing rooms.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT SPOIL THAT DRESS!" Grace screamed out as Kim closed the door to the girls changing room.

"NO PROMISES!" was the muffled reply.

**So...what do you think, huh?**

**Should this stay a Oneshot or should I carry it on?**

**Pls review!**

**Note: In Kickin' It, the guys don't seem to acknowledge Kim and Jack's close relationship; their usually not around at the romantic bits - but then again, it might be awkward. If KICK does happen, it's gonna be a big surprise to the guys. It'll be HILARIOUS to watch!**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another fanfic. WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I have nothing to say 'cos I'm just gonna 'flow' with this story so...**

**Enjoy! XD**

"I'm telling you Eddie, it's true!"

"It's not possible!"

"Anything is possible if you believe."

"Oh, OKAY! So if I just jump off the edge a cliff and _believe _I won't die, I'll land on my feet with no broken bones."

"..."

"HAH!"

"It's still true though"

"No it's n-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

Their childish bickering grounded to a halt as a fierce blonde screamed in annoyance. All eyes were on her as she pulled her fingers through her tangle-free, golden locks.

"What are you guys even arguing about anyway?" asked the irritated but curious brunette.

"Jerry says he won Phil's contest 'Stuff Your Falafel Face' but I know for a fact that he would've given up at thirty falafels. There's no _way _he managed _three-hundred _falafels in twenty minutes!"

"I told you I DID-"

"Well it doesn't matter because the contest is over. Emmit won." Said the translucent boy in the corner, holding a textbook.

Everyone gave him a strange look.

"I know, I know. He's very lean but he once told me he had three stomachs. That's scientifically impossible; however, it would explain a lot" Milton said, earning a lot of nods.

Suddenly, a shorter than average man ran in breathing heavily.

"Hey Rudy. What's up?" Jack asked.

"***pant* **Guys you'll never believe -***pant***- this! ***pant***- Bobby gave -***pant***- OH I need to sit down!" And so he plopped down on a bench whilst Eddie gave him a bottle of water.

After drinking half the contents, Rudy continued his impromptu announcement.

"Bobby gave us $5,000 to renovate the dojo!" Cheers resounded in the dojo.

"So I was thinking a some new lockers and equipment, then a hot tub, a Jacuzzi and a fridge for my office..."

"Why would we need a Jacuzzi _and _a hot tub?" asked Eddie.

"Why would we need a Jacuzzi _or _a hot tub? If you people hadn't noticed, this is a dojo!" Kim said sarcastically after rolling her eyes at the two.

"Don't question the man!" said Jerry, wrapping him arms round Eddie and Rudy.

"SEE! Someone appreciates my ideas. In your face _Kim_!" Rudy bragged.

In response, Kim rolled her eyes. Jack chuckled at their antics.

"Why don't we get Jerry a brain?..." The blonde muttered. Jack elbowed her ribs for her comment. She glared at him. He pretended not to notice.

"I partially agree with Rudy. We should get some new equipment." Milton said.

"And a mini fridge would be great for keeping our drinks cool on those summer days." Jack added.

"You guys are so boring. This is _$5,000!_

Live a little!" Rudy said excitedly.

[3 Hours Later]

"When I said you guys should live a little...I DIDN'T MEAN THIS!" Rudy yelled.

"IT WASN'T US RUDY!" Kim screamed back.

"THEN WHO DID THIS!" Rudy shouted, pointing to the mess around him.

Just then Jerry walked out of the office carrying a pig.

"I did!" He said, brightly.

Rudy and Kim both turned to glare at Kim.

"What, was that bad?" He asked, clearly confused.

For those who are also confused, I will clarify.

Jerry had turned the dojo into an animal sanctuary.

Just then Milton, Eddie and Jack walked in, laughing. There laughter stopped when they saw the mess.

Eddie sighed. "Jerry. What have you done?"

"I used the money Bobby gave us to create, pause for dramatic effect...a pet shop!"

"WHAT?!" Was the unified shout of the gang.

"This is worse than the time you turned it into a babysitting business." Rudy said, worriedly scratching his head.

"You guys babysat kids?" Kim asked.

They nodded.

"When was this?"

"Around the time you left for England. Ironic, huh? The one time we actually need a girl in this dojo." Jack said. He smiled but then wiped it off and widened his eyes.

Seriously, they were like saucers.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Huh, Jack?" Kim asked dangerously calm.

"Heh, heh..." He nervously laughed and looked around for a distraction.

"Oh look, a turtle!" He exclaimed, and he ran to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey-OH!**

**i gIVe CRediT tO**___LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3_'s 'Intertwined'** sTOry.**

**wRItinG LikE tHiS iS sOoOoO fUN**

**XD**

_"And the indisputable winner is...Kimberly Crawford!"_

_Roaring cheers resounded in the gigantic hall as I held my golden trophy high above my head._

_The groans of my defeated opponents could only just be heard. The loudest was the one I had my foot firmly placed upon._

_"KIM! KIM! KIM!" The crowd chanted._

Then I woke up.

**Thump. Thump.**

I quickly shook of any sleep remaining and lept of my bed. I grabbed my old baseball bat.

**Thump. Thump.**

Thieves? Murderers? Kidnappers?

I went to check on my mom. She was fast asleep.

However, to my horror, I saw that my sister wasn't in bed. She was only _three!_

I slowly and quietly crept downstairs.

Sound of rummaging was coming from the kitchen.

A million thoughts were racing through my mind.

I peeped into the kitchen. The men were taller than me so the baseball may not have been as helpful as I thought it would be. I had been hoping to hit them over the head and knock them unconscious long enough for me to call the police and rescue my sister.

I decided on Karate. After all, I had studied it for years and it _was _self-defence.

I know what you're probably thinking; why not just beat them up with the baseball bat?

Well, they're bound to be strong so beating them up isn't an option.

Also, they may not know Karate so it will give me the advantage.

Here goes...

"Aaaargh!" I screemed as I ran to them. They screamed in response but when they turned around I realized who they were. It too late by then because I had already knocked two of them over.

Two strong arms wrapped around me and hoisted me over a shoulder.

"JACK! LET. ME. GO!" I shouted.

Yes. That's right. My very own friends had broken into my house.

"Only if you promise not to hurt anyone."

"I will never make such a promise!"

"Then you better get comfortable because your gonna be on my shoulder for quite a while."

When he finally let me go, I apologized.

"I'm sorry for attacking you guys but WHY IN THE FUDGE ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Kim, you make it sound like it's a bad that we're here." Eddie said.

Jack drained a carton of milk that he had taken from the fridge.

"I was going to use that for breakfast." I said, glaring at him. He just shrugged.

At that precise moment, I realized something and started to freak out.

"Where's Katelynn?!"

The girl in question toddled into the kitchen just then.

"Kate!"

I scooped her up in my arms and hugged her. She giggled.

"Kim! Your friends and your boyfriend are here!"

"Kate, did you open the door for them?" I asked.

"No." She said then she giggled again.

I turn around to see Eddie and Jerry fighting over the chocolate spread jar. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Kim you never told us you had a boyfriend. I thought we were all friends." Milton said, look offended.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "I _don't _have a boyfriend." I replied, confused.

"Then why did Kate say you did." Eddie said, though it wasn't that clear because he had a piece of chocolate slathered toast in his mouth.

I turned to her.

She giggled again. She's so cute. "Jerry told me he was your boyfriend!" She said, tugging at the hem of Jack's shirt.

He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed in delight.

I looked at Jerry.

"What? We all know it's gonna happen so why not announce it early!" He said, innocently.

I sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower. You guys stay here and keep her company. Milton's in charge." I called to them as I walked away.

"Why Milton?" Jerry asked, obviously upset.

"Because I'm the most responsible here." Milton answered, smugly.

"Then why did you break into Kim's house with us." Eddie retaliated.

Milton had nothing to say to that but incoherent stutters.

I laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Kim..." Jerry started.

The blonde looked up.

"Who's your crush?" Jerry asked.

The black belt scanned the room, searching for an escape.

Just then her phone dinging with a text. Kim looked at the screen.

"You know what?" She said as she stood up from the mat, "As much as I'd like to answer that, I have to get to an emergency meeting in the journalism club."

And with that, she left.

"You know, we should find the perfect guy for Kim." Eddie said.

"Eddie's right. I mean, her other relationships haven't always worked out so well." Milton added.

"So let's see...he needs to be strong." Jerry said.

"Both mentally and physically." Milton added.

"But open enough to the right people." Eddie said.

"He needs to know a sport, preferably a form of Martial Arts." Milton continued.

"But he can't be anything like Carson, Kai or Frank. We've had enough bad guys." Jerry said.

"He needs to be loud enough to be heard, you know, stand out. He should be a leader." Eddie said.

"And he should follow the Wasabi Code, even if he doesn't do Karate." Jerry said.

"But it would be best if he did do Karate." Milton said.

They thought for a while.

"It's impossible to find a guy like that. I mean, he's not supposed to be perfect but I don't think I've ever met someone like that!" Milton exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air.

Jerry sighed then almost immediately cheered up, "Well, we tried. Let's go get something to eat!" He said, rubbing his hands together.

Milton and Eddie rolled their eyes.

Kim walked into the dojo.

"Hey guys. Turns out their wasn't a meeting. I ran into Cindy on the way there, she's also a member, and she told me there wasn't a meeting."

Jack walked in at that moment, miming to the guys not to tell Kim that he was there.

She continued, "I bet it was Lindsay. Probably planning revenge..."

Jacks hands flew to her mouth, pulling her against him like a kidnaper.

"Gimme your money and no one gets hurt!" He whispered menacingly.

Then he screamed. "Aaargh! Kim!"

She turned around and smirked at his pain.

"What?" She said innocently.

"You bit me!" He looked at the guys, "She bit my finger!"

"Hey! You threatened me - what else was I supposed to do?!"

He ignored her comment and pointed at her. "She is dangerous!"

She, once again, bit his finger.

"Oww!"

He put her into a headlock and they started to play fight.

"Jack, stop!" She said between giggles.

That's when Milton, Eddie and Jerry realized what had been staring them in the face all that time.

"Jack!" The said simultaneously.

The laughing couple stopped fighting and looked at them.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Milton said.

"It's so obvious!" Eddie added.

"I feel so stupid!" Jerry said.

"You ARE stupid!" Eddie said.

Everyone except Jerry laughed.

"Not cool, man!"

"I'm kidding!"

By now, Jack and Kim had untangled themselves from each other.

"What are guys talking about anyway?" Kim asked.

"Well, just after you left we were trying to find the perfect guy for you." Eddie explained.

"Why?"

"Because your past relationships haven't gone so well."

"I knew that Brody was trouble." Jack said.

"Oh shut up." She said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"So anyway, we couldn't think of someone who would fit in your category." Milton continued.

"Until now." Jerry said.

"Well, who is it?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Is he a jerk?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"You should know. You two are close as two people could ever be." Milton said.

"I don't understand." Jack said blankly.

"Should we tell them?" Jerry asked.

"Nah. Let them figure it out. Like I said, it's pretty obvious." Eddie said.

Jack and Kim looked at each other in confusion.

"So _now _can we get some food?" Jerry said, rubbing his stomach.

**Not my best but it's okay.**

**I think I should write one based more on Rudy, Phil and Bobby. They're neglected in most fanfictions even though they are one of the funniest in the show.**

**Speaking of Phil, I'd like to give a shout out to **_SoccerMonkey101's __**Phil Joins The Dojo. **_**I'm looking forward to the next chapter!**

**I think I might keep giving out shout outs. There are some pretty good fanfics that don't get enough publicity.**

**Au revoir!**

**XD**


End file.
